


Birthday Surprise

by wrote_and_writ



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone is happy and nobody dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrote_and_writ/pseuds/wrote_and_writ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy little Patrochilles story for my friend L's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

Achilles twisted a fistful of hair in one hand and secured it haphazardly with a tie he'd scavenged from Briseis's Jeep. Patroclus turned his eyes back to the road, grip tight on the steering wheel.  


"Where are we going, and why did we have to leave so early?" Achilles whined.   


"Birthday present," Patroclus said, smiling to himself as Achilles pouted in the passenger seat.   


"My birthday is in March, Puppy. It's October."  


"I know."  


"So what are we really doing?"  


"I told you. Birthday present."  


"Then why did we need Briseis's car? Are we going on a trip?"  


"Did you not notice the gear in the back?"  


"It's seven in the morning, and you didn't have the decency to bring me coffee."  


"We'll make a stop on the way out of town." He reached over to take Achilles's hand and kissed the back with practiced ease. Achilles squeezed it back.  


"There! Stop there!" They were coming up on Achilles's favorite waffle place.  


"Keels, we don't really have time--"  


"You said it's my birthday. We always get waffles on my birthday."  


"Keels."  


"We'll make it quick, I promise."  


Patroclus sighed. "Yes, fine. Alright." He turned the car into the parking lot. Achilles pestered Patroclus for details, but he held firm.   


"It's a surprise," he said, working through a plate of waffles, bacon, and eggs. "Are you going to be able to sit still for awhile?" He gestured at Achilles's plate, piled high with banana pecan waffles slathered in whipped cream and caramel sauce.  


"I'll be fine." He put a forkful in his mouth. "You should just tell me where we're going."  


"It's a surprise."  


"I'll figure it out as we drive, Puppy."  


"Not if I blindfold you."  


Achilles put his fork down. "Blindfold, huh? It really _is_ my birthday present."  


Patroclus flushed, and Achilles nudged him with a toe under the table. Patroclus cleared his throat.   


"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, yeah?" He pushed his plate away and took out his wallet. "Now finish up. We need to get going."  


When they got back to the car, Patroclus handed Achilles a bandana.  


"Are you serious?"  


"Yeah. I don't want to ruin the surprise."  


Achilles quirked an eyebrow. "Seriously?"   


Patroclus leaned over and kissed him. "Seriously. And put on your headphones."  


Achilles rolled his eyes, but he tied the bandana around his eyes and put his headphones in. Patroclus waved a hand in front of his face.   


"I can feel your hand moving, Puppy."  


"But you can't see anything?"  


"I cannot."  


"Good. Lie back and enjoy the ride, okay?"  


"Sure thing, Puppy." Achilles reclined his seat and rolled onto his side. He was asleep before they hit the interstate, though Patroclus had no idea how he could sleep with all that sugar coursing through him.   


The drive wasn't long. Patroclus hummed along with the CD that had been stuck in Briseis's stereo for the last year. Luckily, it was a mix he had made her. He drove east out of town, into the mountains that backed the town. Patroclus had never lived anywhere as beautiful, vast pine forests to the east, Pacific Ocean to the west. He looked over at Achilles. The people were pretty amazing, too.  


Achilles rolled to his other side, and Patroclus noticed a string of drool down the side of Achilles's face.  


Well, they were pretty amazing most of the time. He smiled and turned his attention back to the road.  


Achilles woke shortly after Patroclus turned of the main road onto a well-maintained dirt road.  


"Where are we?" he asked through a yawn.  


"You can take the blindfold off now." They were pulling up to a lake.  


"Whoa." Achilles leaned forward in the seat. The brilliant October sun glinted off the water of the lake, setting it sparkling before them. An osprey circled overhead, diving occasionally to skim the water. Pine trees grew nearly to the water's edge, leaving a narrow strip of pebbled beach around the perimeter.   


"That's where we're going," Patroclus said, pointing to a cabin just visible in the shadows of the trees on the northern edge of the lake. "It's Odysseus's parent's place. They're letting us borrow it for the weekend."  


Achilles turned back to Patroclus. "Dude. No way! That is awesome!" He grinned and punched Patroclus playfully in the arm. "Just us?"  


"Just us," Patroclus confirmed. "It's such a long slog to Thanksgiving break. I thought we should get a break while we can. Before the weather turns."  


"Shit, man, why did you have to say that last bit? You've jinxed us."  


"The forecast said it's supposed to be sunny and clear through next week, highs in the 70s."  


"Regardless, you have jinxed us. It's going to rain. If you say 'what could go wrong?' I swear I will leave your ass in the woods alone."  


"I'm not an idiot, Keels." Patroclus navigated the dirt road to the cabin and pulled to a stop behind it. The boys got out of the Jeep and stretched, breathing the crisp mountain air as deeply as they could. Achilles rounded the back of the Jeep and tugged Patroclus to him.  


"I suppose if it _does_ rain, which it will since you've jinxed us, that you've planned for some way to keep us entertained?"  


Patroclus brought his hands to Achilles's face and stroked his skin with his thumbs. "I'm sure we'll think of something." He kissed Achilles gently. "Why don't you check out what I've packed?"  


Achilles gave him a wicked grin, then opened the hatchback. Patroclus heard him laugh.  


"You're such a nerd, Puppy," Achilles said. He held up the Monopoly box and shook it. "The biggest fucking nerd I've ever met."  


"Yeah. You love me."  


"I do." Achilles dug around in the Jeep. "Christ. Scrabble? Checkers? You are such a nerd Patroclus!"  


Patroclus walked back to Achilles and swatted him playfully on the ass. "I'm sure we'll find ways to make it interesting. But let's put the food away, yeah? Then maybe go for a swim, if the water's not too cold? Odysseus said there were some hot springs not far from the cabin."  


"Did you bring my swimsuit?"  


"I did not."  


"Well then." Achilles grinned at him again, feral and hungry. He took as many bags as he could handle. "Let's get to it."  


"That's my boy."


End file.
